9 Months: Draco's Diary
by GeminiEmerald
Summary: Sequel to Reverso, Harry and Draco cope with the outcome of Harry's birthday wish...SlashMPreg. COMPLETE Please read and review!
1. Make A Wish

Disclaimer: All characters property of J.K. Rowling. Don't own 'em, wish I did. Still scrounging for bunny food. Just having a little more fun with the boys before putting them back.  
  
Notes: This is the sequel to REVERSO, picking up exactly where the last chapter left off, and will be written over a total of 10 chapters as well, one for the begining and then one for each month of the pregnancy, with excerpts from Draco's Diary. It will have a little bit lighter tone than Reverso, but still in the same frame. Slash/MPreg warnings, Rated R for a reason. Any suggestions, reviews, etc. are always welcome and encouraged!  
  
Thanks as always to the Js...Jen, Jess, Julie.  
  
Chapter I. Make A Wish  
  
31st July. 5:06 p.m.  
  
"Come on Harry," Draco smiled. "Make a wish."  
  
"I have all I want," Harry said. "Can't I just start on the cake?"  
  
"No," Draco stated firmly, "It's your birthday, and you have to wish for something."  
  
The two of them sat at a wooden table, in a comfortable cottage in Romania.  
  
It had once belonged to Ron's brother Charlie, and he had been happy to let Harry and Draco purchase it, at least once he stopped trying to hex Draco for surely having put some sort of charm on Potter. So, here they were, on Harry's 18th birthday, and waiting for a wish.  
  
After much thought, Harry leaned forward and blew out all of the candles.  
  
Harry smiled. He knew what he would like to have, but since it didn't seem possible, he wished for it anyway.  
  
Draco took the candles off one at a time. "So," he asked "what did you wish for?"  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you," Harry grinned. "Then it won't come true."  
  
"Well, that's with Muggle candles and birthday wishes," Draco informed him. "Wizard candles and birthday wishes DO come true."  
  
Harry stopped in mid-slice.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"They come true." Draco repeated. "What did you wish for?"  
  
Harry sat down.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked. "Are you O.K.?"  
  
Harry stared at the now extinguished candles.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry continued to stare at what seemed to be the most fascinating spot on the wall.  
  
Finally, he turned toward Draco.  
  
"You know, I really think we should go out to the markets today, maybe get a new lamp, look at the couches, the prams, the tables, the..."  
  
"Wait a minute, hold on," Draco interrupted. "What did you say?"  
  
"The couches?"  
  
"No."  
  
"New lamp?"  
  
"No. After that."  
  
"The prams?"  
  
"That's the one!" exclaimed Draco. "Exactly why would we need to go look at prams?"  
  
"True, we don't need to look at those today," Harry smiled. "After all, you'll have nine months."  
  
Draco carefully placed the candle he had in his hand on the table. He picked up the tea towel beside the knife and slowly wiped the icing off his fingers.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered. "Are you alright? Say something."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine", he smiled."Couldn't be better."  
  
And then Draco Malfoy hit the floor. 


	2. Rude Awakening

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! And as always, any plot suggestions are always welcome and encouraged!  
  
NayNymic- Prams are the English version of baby carriages. Much nicer than a stroller....  
  
Chapter II. Rude Awakening  
  
//13th August 9:24 p.m.  
  
Ok, so here I am, middle of Romania, and around two weeks preggers. Me. Draco Malfoy. Son of a Death Eater. Pregnant with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Put- Me-In-The -Pudding-Club's child. I admit it was a bit of a shock, (o.k., a hell of a shock) but now I'm starting to get used to the idea. Hermione came to visit last night, and she suggested I keep a diary. I was a little skeptical, after all, we saw how it turned out the last time someone kept a diary.  
  
But I figure she might be right, so I decided to give it a shot. So far, so good. I haven't noticed much of a difference yet, although Mrs. Weasley assures me I most definitely will.//  
  
14 August 7:13 a.m.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open, the framework supporting a very green tinted blond with a cold washcloth to his mouth.  
  
"Peachy," Draco grunted through the cloth. "Fine and dandy."  
  
Harry leaned forward. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes." Draco deadpanned. "If you find my stomach at some point while you are in the loo, kindly bring it back to me. I will be in the bed."  
  
After Draco slid back under the bedclothes, Harry trodded downstairs to fix breakfast. Toast and tea, Harry thought. Should be bland enough. He knew this would probably happen, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. For the first time since the birthday wish, reality was beginning to take hold. This was not just something they talked about, this was real. And even though they had discussed adopting at some point, this was something else altogether. This wasn't a choice the two of them had made, only Harry. Of course, Draco seemed to be happy as well, Harry thought, but will he still feel that way months from now. Or even tomorrow...  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry pulled his hand away from the tea kettle, sporting a nasty burn on his thumb.  
  
"Alright there, Harry?" Draco smiled from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, just, wasn't paying attention, I guess. You're up."  
  
"I feel better, actually. Really hungry now. What have you got for breakfast?"  
  
Harry pulled the jam out of the cupboard and placed it on the table.  
  
"I made you some toast and tea. Would you like..."  
  
"Is there any tuna fish salad left from last night?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry stopped in mid-stride.  
  
"Tuna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For breakfast."  
  
"Yes, and what is wrong with that?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry rummaged in the fridge for the leftovers. "Well, don't you think..."  
  
But one look from Draco cut him off. "O...k...," Harry thought. "Maybe not."  
  
Harry brought the container to the table, then turned back to the kettle.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted anything in your tea this morning, so I..." Harry stopped in mid-sentence. Draco had dumped the leftover tuna onto his toast, and was currently spooning grape jam on top.  
  
Harry felt his own stomach turn as he watched Draco mash another slice of toast onto the gooey mess.  
  
"Uh, Draco?" Harry cautiously asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I meatn beakfstt," he mumbled through the crumbs.  
  
Harry sat down on the other side of the table. He made a quick mental note never to eat tuna again. Or jam. And toast may be out too. And it was only the beginning.  
  
//14th August. 10:34 p.m.  
  
Well, today was interesting, to say the least. After being sick as a cat half the morning I spent the other half acquiring a taste for jammy seafood. I think Harry may have been a bit weirded out, but let's think....the fact that I'm pregnant at ALL, how much weirder can it get? Whatever happens, though, we will get through it together. But for right now, I wonder if there are any stuffed peppers left from dinner......//  
  
End of Chapter II. 


	3. When Dragons Cry

Thank you, thank you, for all the wonderful reviews! A lady could get used to this...  
  
Ice-Phoenix- There are 10 chapters total, and I hope to get at least one a week uploaded.  
  
Agent0069- Well....hormones can be tricky...so we will have to wait and see....  
  
As always, any and all reviews and suggestions are greatly encouraged.  
  
Chapter III. When Dragons Cry  
  
//28th September 11:12 p.m.  
  
Me again. It's been almost two months now since I found out I was going to be, what? A Mum? A Dad? Not really sure about that. Funny, I never thought about it before. I guess I'm the Mum, since I'll be the one with the Quaffle tummy. Some of my trousers are already a bit tight. At least I stopped hoarking every morning, although Harry came close after viewing my choice of lunch yesterday. I saw nothing wrong with a meatloaf , honey butter and sliced pickled eggs sandwich, but I think it was a bit much for him  
  
I can hear him behind me, making little snuffly sounds in his sleep. I would never have thought this would be real, the two of us, the baby....Five months ago I was ready to end my life, now I have the chance to give life... I get scared sometimes, I admit it. But I have Harry.  
  
And he has me.//  
  
29th September 12:06 p.m  
  
"You know, I was thinking." Harry mused.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Draco deadpanned.  
  
"Lovely, dear. Good one. 'Yes, folks, he's here all week..."  
  
Draco stifled a laugh and smiled. "O.k., what were you thinking?"  
  
Harry turned to face him on the couch. "Have you told your mum yet about the baby?"  
  
"Oh, yes, owled her weeks ago. She's thrilled her husband's downfall impregnated her son. Yep, knitting baby booties even as we speak. Of course I haven't told her. Are you mad?"  
  
"She's going to find out soon enough." Harry said.  
  
"And I will tell her. Around the same time our child puts us in St. Mungo's Elderly Wizard Living Facility. She should be able to handle it by then."  
  
"Draco," Harry pressed. "You know we have to do this. She will find out." His face fell as another thought came to mind. "Are you ashamed? Of us, of our child?"  
  
Draco leaned towards his lover. "No, no, of course not. Please, don't ever think that." The blond slid his fingers down Harry's cheek. "I love you, you know that. I just wanted to protect you. I know how my mother's going to take this, and I can only imagine what she will say. Or do."  
  
Draco had been trying to imagine a way to tell his mum for weeks now. His father was serving a life sentence in Azkaban, and Narcissa had been furious at the trial. Harry's testimony had been damning, exposing Lucius as the Death Eater he was. Worst of all, as far as Narcissa was concerned, her son, her own flesh and blood, had refused to speak on his father's behalf.  
  
She had not spoken to him since.  
  
And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed his mother. The thought of her turning her back on him and Harry, AND his child was almost more than he could bear. Especially now. Draco felt as if every nerve he had was just beneath the skin, every emotion right at the surface. He felt his throat catch and tried to supress what he knew was coming, to no avail.  
  
"Damn it..."  
  
"Draco?" Harry said softly. He had noticed the small tear cascading down the blond's cheek. "Please don't cry. It will be fine, I promise. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned....I know you aren't ashamed of us....please.."  
  
The small whimper turned into heaving sobs, until finally Draco was crying uncontrollably, his entire body shaking as tears poured from his silvery- blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Dra, please, don't..." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, smoothing his hair and whispering softly. "Shhh....it's ok, don't worry...I love you...please don't cry...."  
  
No amount of cooing and kisses seemed to placate Draco, in fact, he appeared to sob even harder. Harry leaned back, still holding his arms.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you go have a lie down for a little while, and I'll make lunch in a bit. Anything you want. O.k.?" he pleaded hopefully.  
  
"O...o.k..." Draco murmured. "Sardines and ice cream?"  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. "Sure. No problem. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." He leaned forward to kiss Draco, his lips salty with fallen teardrops. "I love you," Harry smiled. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Draco trudged slowly up the single flight of stairs, to the top room on the left. After the door closed behind him, Harry walked over to the writing desk. In a few moments he was attaching a small rolled letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Find Mrs.Weasley, girl, as soon as you can."  
  
Harry watched as the owl flew off toward The Burrow, until she was no more than a speck in the sky. The letter contained only two sentences....  
  
HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Love, Harry 


	4. Like A Match to A Powder Keg

Again, thank you to all who reviewed! I started this chapter with a different theme in mind, but this is what came out when I started writing. I hope you like it. As always, all reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated and encouraged.  
  
Chapter IV. Like A Match to A Powder Keg  
  
//25th October 8:21 p.m.  
  
I thought I would write a bit early tonight, while Harry is cleaning up from dinner. Even though I am only around three months, he won't let me do "anything stressful or tiring". I know I shouldn't complain, I know he does it because he loves me and doesn't want anything to happen to the baby, but dammit, I'm bored.  
  
And,well, let's just say there has been a reduction in the activity that GOT me preggers.  
  
Mrs. Weasley drops by at least 3 times a week now, and I have a feeling it's because Harry is having a hard time handling impending fatherhood. It was HIS wish, but I have to wonder if he regrets his choice.  
  
Maybe I'm reading too much into it.  
  
I hope //  
  
26th October 7:34 a.m.  
  
Draco stirred from a deep sleep, stretching his arms out wide as he yawned. He opened his eyes when his arm fell onto the empty space beside him. "Harry?" he mumbled. Harry was a notoriously late sleeper. What was he doing up so early?  
  
He sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Suddenly he heard voices, from down in the sitting room. Carefully, Draco walked over to the door and opened it silently, barely enough for him to hear the downstairs conversation. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea. Harry was to the left, his head down, seemingly engrossed in his own tea. Draco could just make out what they were saying, enough to know the topic of conversation this early morn.  
  
"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "I'm sure it's not as bad as that."  
  
Harry looked up from his cup. "I'm trying," he whispered. "I really don't know what to do. I just....he's... I shouldn't have....Why didn't I wish for something else?"  
  
Draco shut the door slowly as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "I was right," he choked. "He doesn't want us. Me or the baby. Well, fine! He can have it his way."  
  
Pulling a trunk out of the closet, Draco began heaving everything he could get his hands on into it. He had no idea where he was going to go, but at this point, it didn't really matter. Just away from here, he thought. Anywhere but here.  
  
Draco turned back to the closet, moving Harry's things to the side.  
  
On second thought, Draco had a better idea.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was pouring her third cup of tea when she noticed it.  
  
"Harry?" She pointed. "Aren't those your dress robes in that tree?"  
  
"What?" Harry spun around just in time to see his trunk explode out on the front lawn, its straps failing after being tossed from a second story window.  
  
"What is going on?" Harry exclaimed. He bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time until he reached the locked door of his and Draco's bedroom.  
  
"Dra!" Harry yelled. "What are you doing in there? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine!" the blond shouted, as he heaved more of Harry's wardrobe onto the lawn. "Just getting out of the way, is all. Don't worry, now you won't have to regret anything!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Draco had heard them. This was bad. This was REALLY bad.  
  
"Please, Draco, let me in. It's not what you think.."  
  
"NO! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY (Quidditch robes in the bushes) I AM A MALFOY! IT WAS YOUR WISH (broomstick repair kit in the potted plants) AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK (Harry's best jumper pounced on by squirrels) WITH ME!"  
  
"Please! You have to listen to me, let me explain.."  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"  
  
Draco pulled our several pairs of trousers from the closet to throw into the trunk. He stepped into a pair of dark blue ones, and pulled them on. "Go away!" he cried. "You don't want..."  
  
Draco stopped as he tried to fasten the trousers. A good inch stood between the top button, and the zip was far from closing. It was too much. Draco slid down the wall next to the closet.  
  
"Dra?" Harry shouted. "Draco? Say something!"  
  
When no reply came Harry brought his wand up toward the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
The lock didn't budge.  
  
"He's put an unbreakable on the lock," said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"But not on the door," Harry breathed.  
  
"Accio Firelog!"  
  
In seconds the largest log they had next to the fireplace was hurtling toward Harry at an increasing rate of speed.  
  
"Now!" Harry screamed, and both he and Mrs. Weasley dropped as the log hit the door, the wood exploding into shreds.  
  
"Draco!" Harry stumbled over the pieces of the door before falling down beside his unconscious lover. "Are you alright? Please talk to me."  
  
Silver-blue eyes slowly opened, reddened from crying.  
  
"Go away," he whispered.  
  
Harry leaned closer to him. "No, I will not go away. You have to let me explain."  
  
"Fine." Draco spat. "Explain."  
  
Harry sat down on the floor, looking at nothing for several seconds.  
  
"I've been feeling guilty," he finally stated.  
  
"Guilty?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I was so excited when I found out about the baby. It was all I could think about."  
  
Draco was almost afraid to hear the rest.  
  
"So, what changed your mind?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It.'s not that, " Harry continued. "I never considered what it would be for you. You vomited every day for a month, you've been an emotional wreck, your Mum won't even talk to you, and it's my fault. I did this to you. I guess I was afraid that you would come to that conclusion yourself and walk out on me."  
  
Harry glanced over at the half filled trunk.  
  
"And from the looks of it," he whispered, "I was right."  
  
Draco leaned closer to Harry. "I thought you didn't want me, or the baby. I thought that was why you questioned your wish! That and the fact that you, well, you haven't been very, uh, amorous lately."  
  
Harry blushed as he noticed Mrs. Weasley had walked in.  
  
"I..I.. didn't want to hurt the baby." Harry stammered, his cheeks a brilliant red now.  
  
"Harry, dear," Molly offered. "You are not going to hurt the baby. It's perfectly fine for you to, um, express your feelings for Mr. Malfoy. I assure you the little one is well protected, and Draco certainly needs, well, 'exercise'."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, and then back to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Standing up, Harry put his hand on her back and began walking toward the door, or at least where the door was ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Thank you so much for tea this morning, Molly. Pity you have to leave so early, do drop in soon."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "A million things I have to do. Take care now."  
  
Shutting the front door behind her, Mrs. Weasley walked a few feet before turning to look at the cottage. "Yes, I think they will do just fine." And with a loud crack, she was on her way back to The Burrow.  
  
//27th October 4:46 a.m.  
  
I guess I am a bit late writing tonight, but I do believe I have a great excuse. The day started out horrible, but after a lot of talking and a whole lot of "exercise", we both feel much better. I discovered that I am going to have to go shopping for clothes fairly soon, as I have maybe four pair of trousers that fit now, much less later on. I saw an advert in the Daily Prophet today for maternity clothes, and they were quite hideous. I guess I will have to have mine tailored for me. After all, I am still a Malfoy.  
  
It will be daylight soon, but I think I will go back to bed for awhile.... I must remember to owl Mrs. Weasley a thank you card.  
  
End of Chapter IV. 


	5. Madame Magnolia's

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, work has been mighty hectic lately...I hope to get the next chapter finished soon. Thank you again to all that reviewed! Any and all suggestions are greatly encouraged!  
  
Ice Lupus- I love the idea of Molly and Narcissa going head to head about "what's right for the baby"! Keep an eye on future chapters....  
  
Warning-This chapter lives up to a strong R rating, please don't read if you are easily offended.  
  
On with the show.......  
  
Chapter V. Madame Magnolia's  
  
//13th November 11:49 p.m.  
  
I know I promised Hermione (and myself) I would write every night, but my feet hurt, my clothes hardly fit, my back hurts and I ran out of chocolate ice cream. Will write more tomorrow, and...hey, Harry's back with my ice cream. Gotta go....//  
  
14th November 8:29 a.m.  
  
Harry was having the most peculiar dream. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, but he wasn't afraid. They were lashing at him with...cloaks? He felt warm, and heavy....  
  
"Whaaa?"  
  
Harry awoke just as another pair of trousers smacked into him and joined the other ten or so already on the bed.  
  
"Not one bloody pair.."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"These are even smaller than the last pair, no point trying these on..."  
  
"Dra.." Harry pressed, catching the airborne clothing before it hit the wall.  
  
"Nope. Not a sausage..."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Might I ask, what are you doing?"  
  
Draco turned to Harry, holding the final pair of trousers in his wardrobe.  
  
"It's official. I no longer fit in any of my clothes."  
  
Harry mumbled to the wall as he rolled out of bed. "Two quarts of ice cream a day..."  
  
"What was that,dear?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Nothing." Harry grinned. "After breakfast, we can go into the village to do some shopping."  
  
Draco turned sideways as he looked into the floor length mirror. "It's really true, isn't it?"  
  
Harry pressed himself to Draco's back and slid his hands around to his stomach.  
  
"Yes, love," he whispered, "it's really true."  
  
Three hours later the two of them were wandering through the village markets, looking for the local tailor or maternity shoppes. Draco pulled his dress robes close to him, making sure no gaps were visable.  
  
"I can't believe I had to wear this," he lamented.  
  
"Well," Harry offered. "Nothing else would fit. At least you're covered."  
  
"Barely," moaned Draco. He was wearing his dark green velvet dress robe, sans trousers, the largest pair of boxers he had, and jet black dragon-hide boots. Every now and then he fought a rogue gust of wind as it threatened to show a bit more than he, or the other shoppers, he thought, would like.  
  
Harry leaned closer to Draco. "Actually, I find it quite exciting," he whispered, "to know you are next to naked underneath."  
  
Draco smiled in spite of himself. "Do you now, Mr. Potter? Well, that's very interesting. And good to know."  
  
As they rounded a corner of the main street, they saw the old wooden sign hanging outside the tailor shoppe.  
  
"Madame Magnolia's-Quality Handstiched Robes and Finely Crafted Garments since Thirteen fifty-two." Harry read. "Let's go on in."  
  
The ancient bell jingled as they entered the main door."Hello?" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry walked a bit further in, leaning around the counter. "Is anyone here...AHHH!"  
  
A small elderly woman, wearing the brightest purple robes Harry had ever seen, suddenly appeared straight in front of him, tiny half-moon glasses perched atop her head, her hair the most brilliant color of royal blue.  
  
Harry stumbled back a bit and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Are you all right, my child?" a soft voice spoke.  
  
"Yes.., yes, I'm fine..." Harry laughed. "Sorry.."  
  
"I was in the attic, gathering fabric," Madame Magnolia explained. "I thought I could apparate behind the counter, but," she smiled sweetly, "I'm afraid my aim might be getting a bit off in my old age. Now, how may I help you?"  
  
Harry approached cautiously. "I, I mean, we," he motioned toward Draco, who was slowly bringing up the rear, "wanted to ask about some, well, some maternity outfits."  
  
Madame Magnolia brightened immediately. "Oh, yes," she smiled. "I have many styles to choose from, as well as any custom design." She looked behind them. "Is your wife with you?"  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco. "Well, no, not my wife..."  
  
She turned to the quiet blonde. "Oh, of course, your wife, I see."  
  
Harry tried to figure out the best way to break it to the elderly lady.  
  
"No, no," he started, "It's not like that. You see..."  
  
Madame Magnolia patted him on the arm, her kind face shining up to him.  
  
"Oh, I see, my dear. Don't worry, I understand. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked toward Draco. "It's not?"  
  
"No, no!" She smiled. "Just because I look a little old-fashioned doesn't mean I don't understand how it is these days. You have no reason to be embarassed."  
  
"Well, thank you, Madame." Harry was pleased. At least Draco wouldn't feel awkward.  
  
"I know how you young folk are today, " she whispered. "Now, will your girlfriend be coming in later?"  
  
Draco could take it no more.  
  
"NO! No wife, no girlfriend! No woman at all! It's me! I'm the one who's preggers! See!" Draco smoothed the robe to his body, revealing the bump beneath. "AND I DON"T HAVE ONE BLOODY DAMN PAIR OF FUCKING TROUSERS THAT FIT ME!"  
  
Madame Magnolia slowly turned toward Harry, her eyes widened.  
  
"He's a little sensitive," Harry said softly.  
  
Two hours later, Harry and Draco left the shoppe for lunch. Madame Magnolia had managed to calm down a bit, and was actually very excited to have the challenge of designing maternity clothing for a man. Harry couldn't help but grin as he overheard Draco tell Madame Magnolia "Only the best, I AM a Malfoy, you know" as he picked out the fabrics. She was going to have one pair of trousers ready for him before he left the village that afternoon, and would send more later on.  
  
As they walked up the alley, Draco turned toward Harry. "What would you like to eat?"  
  
The mischievous grin that spread across the brunette's face confused Draco momentairaly, but the confusion melted away when Harry brushed moist lips across his, trailing to his ear before whispering, "You."  
  
Draco closed his eyes as a shiver ran across his spine. Harry led him down a deserted side street, far from prying eyes. He hadn't been lying when he told him earlier the thought of Draco being nearly naked under the robes excited him. He had been dying to take care of the nearly part before they went home.  
  
Harry covered the blond's warm mouth with his, softly at first, then passionately, Draco's back pressed against the gray stone wall.  
  
Harry broke the kiss long enough to bring his wand out from his robes. He used the same spell he had used in the library to shield them from any passersby, along with a warming spell to protect them from the cold. Slowly he unfastened the dress robes Draco wore, letting his hands slide under the velvety fabric as he gently dropped to his knees. Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's raven hair, pulling him against his shaking body.  
  
Harry rubbed the palms of his hands against Draco's stomach, planting tiny kisses along the way. He could have sworn he felt something against his lips, some small flutter from beneath the skin. Draco pushed himself forward as Harry hooked the sides of the blond's boxers, carefully slipping them off. Harry slid his hands up Draco's legs, caressing his hips before silding them behind Draco. Moments later Draco whimpered as he watched and felt Harry's warm mouth engulf his hardened cock, licking across the head before taking in the full length.  
  
"Harry..." Draco murmured. He twisted his fingers deeper into Harry's locks, encouraging him to take him deeper, harder. Harry obliged, quickening the pace, his hands roaming across every patch of skin he could reach.  
  
Draco tried to hold on, tried. to make it last, at least he did until Harry slid his mouth to the tip and looked up at Draco, meeting his own silvery- blue eyes with emerald green, filled with lust and desire, before taking him in completely, in and out until every nerve in Draco's body tensed, wave after wave of intense pleasure coarsing through him.  
  
Harry held to him, loving the taste, the sounds, the feel of the shaking blond. Draco finally collapsed into Harry's arms, his breathing short and ragged.  
  
Harry smoothed the whispery strands of hair away from Draco's forehead, kissing him over and over.  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco smiled and brought his hand up to Harry's cheek. "I know," he breathed. "I love you, too."  
  
//14th November 8:38 p.m.  
  
Harry is finishing up the dishes tonight, so I thought I would write early. And guess what? I actually cooked dinner! Ok, so maybe it wasn't a gourmet dinner, but hey, mac and cheese can be tricky you know. We went into the village today and I now have my first pair of real maternity trousers. They fit great! I must say, Madame Magnolia really knows her stuff. Once she got over the shock, she did just fine.  
  
Harry and I spent some "quality time" together before we went to lunch today, and it was amazing! I can't be sure, but I think I may have felt the baby move! It was just a little flutter, and I haven't felt it since, but maybe!  
  
I have a feeling things are just about to get really interesting.....//  
  
End of Chapter V. 


	6. The Greatest Gift

Again thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I have an idea for a name for the baby, but I would love some different suggestions! Not telling if it is a boy or girl yet, that one has to wait!  
  
This chapter has a high sugar and tissue alert, so be warned. But the next chapter will see the return of Dobby...  
  
Tsuyuno- Since the boys are in Romania I had to invent a new seamstress.  
  
Background Note: For those who have not read "Reverso", Ron died in Sixth- Year saving Harry from Voldermort, and Padma was killed by Lucius when Draco refused to join the Death Eaters.  
  
Chapter VI. The Greatest Gift  
  
//24th December 11:49 p.m.  
  
What a day! We had Christmas Eve dinner here tonight, with the Weasleys. It's amazing how different their family is from mine, or what used to be my family. I was taught to hate the Weasleys my whole life, that they were beneath me, and I treated them like dirt. Yet here they were, hugging me, bringing me gifts, and treating me like one of their own, and my own Mum won't even talk to me. Harry has been wonderful about it, and I don't know what I would do without him. On second thought, I do know. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here, much less dealing with this.  
  
I finally owled my Mother a few weeks ago about the baby. I'm sure she was furious, but I had to at least tell her. I didn't expect a reply and I wasn't disappointed.  
  
I have been feeling the baby move quite a bit now, but everytime Harry tries to feel the kicking it slows down or stops moving. Molly says that's normal, that soon enough it will be kicking hard enough for him to feel it across the room.  
  
I think I will see if there is any leftover pudding in the fridge before I go to bed. Hey, the baby wants it, not me....//  
  
25th December 8:25 a.m.  
  
"Dra?" Harry whispered as he wrapped his arm around the sleeping blond, planting small kisses on the back of his neck.  
  
"Hmmm?" Draco stirred from a deep sleep, turning into the warm embrace. Harry brushed his lips across Draco's, waking him slowly with soft caresses. Draco's eyes fluttered open, silvery blue gazing into emerald green. There was no mistaking that look. Draco slid his hands across Harry's chest to his shoulders as Harry covered his mouth completely.  
  
"Harry..." Draco moaned, his entire body shaking from desire. The kiss was almost desperate, both clinging to each other with every fiber in their beings. Draco slid his hand into Harry's raven hair, pulling him even closer, their breaths coming in short, ragged gasps. Harry broke the kiss long enough to murmur against his lover's swollen mouth.  
  
"Dra..."  
  
"Yes?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Happy Christmas."  
  
An hour later they were in the living room, Harry helping Draco to sit down in the floor next to the tree that took up at least a third of the room. Draco had insisted on the huge tree. After all, he argued, it was their first Christmas together, and he wanted it to be special. He was especially proud of the ornament he had made in the village, a beautiful crystal heart with an H and D intertwined. He knew it was sappy, but he didn't care. There was a time he wouldn't have been caught dead buying something so, so 'un-Malfoy', but that seemed a lifetime away now. Harry had loved it, placing it midway on the front of the tree, "where the heart is", he had explained. Now they were surrounded by festively wrapped packages, waiting to be opened.  
  
Harry handed a large bundle to Draco. "This one is from Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Draco ripped it open, finding a handknit dark blue maternity jumper with a D on it, along with four boxes of dragon shaped chocolates.  
  
"I should have known," smiled Harry.  
  
Draco pulled the jumper on and tore into the chocolates. "Mes ar rwaly goo", he mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco swallowed the bite he was chewing. "These are really good," he laughed. "Molly knows me well by now."  
  
Harry opened his package, not surprised to see the familiar jumper, this one in black, and several boxes of sweets. Harry grinned at Draco. "What are the chances these will last until I want some?"  
  
"A perfectly wonderful chance, providing," he grinned back, "you eat them in the next half hour."  
  
The two of them spent half the morning opening presents; from Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, and several of their former schoolmates. It wasn't until Harry had opened the last of the presents from the Weasleys that Draco noticed it.  
  
Harry was very quiet, and trying very hard to smile, but he couldn't hide the tears that threatened to spill over from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Draco leaned over to him. "Are you alright?" he whispered.  
  
"It's just that...I..I miss Ron the most on Christmas. I almost bought him a gift in the village last week before..." The tears fell freely now. "Before I realized he wasn't here to open it."  
  
Draco brushed tears away from Harry's cheeks. "I know it's hard on you, " he said softly. "I know you miss him. He was your best friend. I miss Padma too. I can't say I miss Father being around, but I do miss my Mother, even though I know she will never want anything to do with me again. But we have each other, and," he placed Harry's hand on his stomach, "we have our child."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head. "You're right, Draco. We do..."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt something under his hand. A light bumping, or...kicking!  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled. "The baby! It's kicking!"  
  
"I know! I know!" he cried. "I can feel it. Really hard, too! I can't believe it...."  
  
Harry felt his child for the first time. He moved his hand around Draco's stomach as the baby moved, his smile beaming. He dropped his head down a bit. "Hey, little one," he smiled. "I'm your Dad." Draco winced a little when he felt a foot to the ribs. "Take it easy on your Mum," Harry whispered. "This is his first time as a Mummy. And my first time as a Dad. But I promise, we're going to take care of you, and love you forever."  
  
Draco felt his own tears beginning to fall now.  
  
"What did I do to deserve someone like you to love me?" he choked.  
  
Harry looked up slowly and smiled.  
  
"You loved me back."  
  
Later that night they were sitting down at the table, having Christmas Dinner. It had been a wonderful day, and they were looking forward to a quiet evening afterwards.  
  
"Harry," Draco smiled. "Do you mind if I have some of the sweets Molly sent you?"  
  
"And yours are..."  
  
"Gone. I don't know what could have happened to them, I only had one or two, or maybe 15 or 20 pieces, I can't remember just now. " he grinned.  
  
Harry laughed and got up from the table. He hadn't really expected to keep any of the candy. Small price to pay for 'what the baby wanted' as Draco had been putting it lately...  
  
Wait...  
  
Something glittered under the tree, a medium size package wrapped in silver with a bright green bow. Harry was sure it hadn't been under there before, and he didn't remember anyone coming in Christmas Eve with a silver gift.  
  
Harry opened the tag bound by the ribbon and gasped.  
  
"Draco!" he yelled toward the dining room. " I think you better come in here."  
  
"I know I didn't eat ALL the candy," he yelled back.  
  
"No it's not that."  
  
"What is it?" Draco inquired as he walked into the living room.  
  
"You have," Harry said as he handed the box to him, "another present."  
  
"From who?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just has your name on the tag."  
  
Draco took the box gingerly, almost afraid to touch it. He looked at the writing on the tag. "It looks like, but it can't be..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Before he said another word Draco ripped into the package. Inside, something was wrapped in light green tissue paper, with a handwritten note on top.  
  
"Dear Son, I suppose you are quite surprised to find this from me. I received your owl a few weeks ago, but I could not bring myself to answer. I had decided you were gone from me forever, that you had torn our family apart, that you were no longer my son. But as time has gone on, I have had the opportunity to see and understand more than you will know. The way you spoke of your child brought so many memories back, of how much I loved you and looked forward to the day you were born. I only hope that you will forgive me for my foolish pride, and accept this gift for my grandchild. I don't know if you will remember it, for Lucius took it from you on your second birthday, as well as all of your "baby" things. Don't make the same mistakes I did, darling. The greatest gift you can give your son or daughter is their childhood, and endless amounts of love, the very things your Father and I denied you. I wish you, Harry, and my grandchild a very Happy Christmas, and A wonderful beginning to a New Year.  
  
Love, Mum"  
  
Draco unwrapped the tissue and took the present from the box. The most beautiful, soft baby blanket opened up in his hands, light greens, yellows and silver designs of baby dragons played across the quilted fabric. Draco stood silent, the emotions flooding through him to the point he was sure he would drown if he opened his mouth to speak. Harry didn't need words. He pulled the shaking blond to him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"She still loves you," Harry whispered. "She always did."  
  
They stood beside the tree, holding each other for what seemed an eternity, the only movement the soft kicking against the blanket Draco clutched between them.  
  
//25th December 10:15 p.m.  
  
(Excerpt only from Draco's Diary)  
  
...I have learned one thing today that I never want to forget, and I never want my child to forget. It is actually on the bottom of the gift my Mother sent. There was a motto stitched in gold into the blanket that she altered before she gave it to me. "Power is All Conquering"  
  
To which my Mother added, "But Love Conquers All."//  
  
End of Chapter VI. 


	7. Romanian Holiday

Again, thanks to all with the wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate it!  
  
Next chapter will see Narcissa visitng, so any suggestions are welcome!  
  
This chaper is for Jen, who asked for, and got, the return of Dobby....  
  
Chapter VII. Romanian Holiday  
  
//18th January 9:42 p.m.  
  
I have decided the baby is going to be one of the world's finest quidditch players when he or she grows up, probably a beater, since it seems to be practicing on my ribs. But I'm not complaining. I have a feeling I will miss having the baby so close to me after the birth. I wonder what it will look like? Harry and I have been trying out different names, but nothing seems right just yet.  
  
Harry and I are leaving tomorrow to go back to Hogwarts for a week, checking on a teaching position. If all goes well, we will probably be moving back to England next school year. It was good to get away for awhile, Harry and I both needed the time together for us, but I want our child to grow up close to their Grandmother, as well as all our friends. I guess I should get in the bed early tonight. Long day ahead...//  
  
19th January 8:08 a.m.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not going with you?"  
  
Harry shut his trunk and turned around to face a very agitated blonde.  
  
"Draco, honey, I told you. I checked with Molly, and she said it's not really safe for you to travel right now. You can't floo, it would be dangerous to apparate, and there is no way you are getting on a broom."  
  
"But I was going to use a portkey! That should be ok." Draco pleaded. "I have hardly left the house this last month. Please Harry, I want to see everyone too."  
  
Harry pulled his cloak over his shoulders. "A portkey is the worst way you could travel. Don't you remember, it pulls you from the stomach."  
  
Draco could see he wasn't going to win this one, and deep down, he knew Harry was right. He didn't want to do anything to hurt the baby, even if he was staying behind.  
  
Harry closed the gap between them. "I know, I wish you could go too. But I bought you lots of ice cream, all your favorites, and just think, you can have the house all to yourself for a week."  
  
"Well," Draco smiled."That is true. O.k."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him deeply. When they parted, Harry leaned down to the blonde's stomach, planting small kisses. "I love you," Harry whispered. "Take care of your Mum for me."  
  
"Be careful, Harry," Draco said softly." Tell everyone I said 'Hi'."  
  
"I will" Harry smiled. He gave Draco another passionate kiss before turning to leave.  
  
"I love you" Harry yelled as he picked up the ceramic frog from the garden that served as a portkey this morning.  
  
"I love you too," Draco smiled."See you in a week."  
  
Five seconds later, Draco was the only one standing on the walkway. "Maybe Harry is right," Draco thought. "I can have the house to myself, wear whatever I want, eat ice cream whenever I want, yeah, for a week, it will be ok. I still wish I could have gone, and I'm going to miss Harry, but this might be alright."  
  
Oh, if he had only known.  
  
Harry arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts, clutching his trunk and frog. This was as close as he could get by portkey, since the spells protecting the school made it impossible to apparate or portkey inside the walls. A levitating charm had lightened the trunk, but it was still quite a walk to the main doors. "I didn't think I was getting that old," he panted. "I'll stop by the kitchens and get something to drink before my meeting."  
  
Harry found the painting with the fruit, tickling the pineapple so the entry to the kitchen would appear. No sooner had he walked in before he was greeted by scores of house-elves.  
  
"May we get you anything, sir?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you had any butterbeer. I .."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Harry turned instantly to face the house-elf he knew so well, the one who nearly killed him to keep him safe.  
  
"Dobby! How are you?"  
  
"Dobby is doing well, Harry Potter. Dobby is going on holiday today."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin as he looked over the "traveling outfit" Dobby had selected. A blue checked tea cozy for a hat, quite possibly the world's ugliest orange raincoat, and several pairs of mismatched socks. Harry could only imagine what was in the small trunk beside the elf.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dobby does not know, sir. Dobby has never been on holiday before." Dobby looked behind Harry. "Where is Draco Malfoy, sir? Dobby has heard he lives with Harry Potter now and is waiting child. Dobby is most happy for you, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry took a long drink from the butterbeer brought to him by one of the other house-elves.  
  
"He's at the cottage in Romania," Harry explained. "He can't travel right now because of the baby. He was upset he didn't get to come with me, though. I hope he will be ok for the week."  
  
Suddenly Harry had an idea, one that, in hindsight, was akin to poking a hippogriff in the eye, but at the time seemed like a good idea.  
  
"Say, Dobby, do you mind, if you are going by Romania, to check on Draco and stay with him...."  
  
"Oh, yes, Harry Potter! Dobby will be glad to! Don't you worry, Dobby will take care of Draco Malfoy!" In a moment's breath, Dobby vanished into wispy smoke.  
  
"....for a few hours." Harry finished, far too late for Dobby to hear.  
  
Draco had just sat down on the couch in the living room, several quidditch magazines strewn about, with a half-quart of Dragon Delight Choco-Peanut Caramel Deluxe ice cream in hand. His morning outfit consisted of a huge bright blue bathrobe, and the fuzzy bunny slippers Harry had bought him after his feet started swelling. They weren't very manly, but then again, he smiled, neither was being pregnant. He had just started to take a bite of "breakfast" when he caught something out of the corner of his eye...  
  
"Hello." Dobby smiled.  
  
"ARGHH!." Draco screamed. "What....who....what...Dobby?! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"  
  
"Dobby is on holiday, Draco Malfoy!" Dobby explained. "Harry Potter asked me to stay with you while he is away at Hogwarts. He is most worried about you, sir. He knows Dobby will take care of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Dobby picked up his tiny trunk. "Where should Dobby put this, sir?"  
  
Draco resisted the urge to state the obvious. Besides, if Harry had sent him, he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...  
  
"There's a guest bedroom at the top of the stairs on the right. You can put your things in there, " he suggested.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Dobby replied with a small bow. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun!"  
  
Five days later, "fun" was the last word anyone would use to describe the goings-on at 1759 Talon Road. The more Dobby tried to "care for" Draco, the worse it became.  
  
This morning had been the limit.  
  
To begin with, it had been nice having Dobby wait on him, bringing him anything he wanted, but, as was often the case with Dobby, it quickly got out of hand. He wouldn't let Draco come down the steps by himself (he had to hold his hand until they were at the bottom), he couldn't go outside without Dobby's frequent shouts of warning that some hideous creature might be lurking in the bushes. (So far the squirrels had been the most vicious creature Draco had seen, but that didn't seem to matter) And then yesterday, oh, yesterday, Dobby had found "the book".  
  
Harry had bought a pregnancy book a month or so ago in the village for Draco to read. He kept meaning to, but somehow never got around to it. And now he knew why.  
  
"Sir," Dobby said softly. "Draco Malfoy must get up now sir, it is time for breakfast."  
  
"Whaa...." Draco groaned. The sun was just barely coming up. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost six o'clock, sir. You are going to be off schedule if you do not get up now."  
  
"Off what?" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Off schedule, sir. Your book says it is important to keep a daily routine."  
  
Draco swung his feet out of bed, but before he could reach the floor Dobby stopped him.  
  
"Oh, no, Draco Malfoy! The floor is much too cold for you to put your bare feet on. It says right here on page 118 that you must make sure you don't catch a cold or flu while you are expecting." Dobby rummaged around in the dresser drawer until he found one bright yellow and one green and black striped sock.  
  
"Dobby will put these on for you, Draco Malfoy. You must not bend over too much."  
  
Draco was still too sleepy to resist, so he wound up wearing the mismatched foot covers into the bathroom. He had just finished putting the toothpaste on the brush when Dobby appeared on the side of the sink and wrestled the brush from his grasp.  
  
"Dobby will brush your teeth sir! Page 296 in your book says you should avoid repetitive motions with your arms for long periods of time..."  
  
"Dobby, I think I can brush my own teeth." He was trying to be patient. After all, Harry was due back today. If he could only make it a few more hours.  
  
"No, no, Draco Malfoy! Dobby promised Harry Potter he would take care of you."  
  
"But I ..mmlph." Draco had opened his mouth to protest, just as Dobby started scrubbing.  
  
Things were no better downstairs. Draco sat down to breakfast, expecting to find the usual bacon, eggs, toast and jam he had been having every day.  
  
"Dobby?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What," he asked as he pointed at a glob on his plate, "is this?"  
  
Dobby smiled broadly. "That is the recommended breakfast on page 167 of your book, sir. Oatmeal with protein powder, pureed with two bananas and an orange."  
  
Draco stared at the previously unidentified mess.  
  
"There is no way I am eating this."  
  
"But sir," Dobby pleaded. "You must do what is best for the baby. How will you have the strength to do your exercises after breakfast?"  
  
"What exercises?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Right here, on page 365, see? Draco Malfoy must strenghen his pelvic muscles...."  
  
Draco got up and walked slowly over to the freezer. He had had just about enough of all this.  
  
"Look, Dobby, I know you mean well, but I just want to sit down and have a bowl of ...."  
  
Several seconds of tense silence followed as Draco rummaged though the freezer. Dobby was trying very hard to back slowly from the kitchen.  
  
"Dobby?" Draco said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy, sir?"  
  
"Where is my ice cream?"  
  
"Ice cream, sir? What ice cream?" Dobby was trying to sound as innocent as possible, but it was not working.  
  
"My four quarts of Dragon Delight Choco-Peanut Caramel Deluxe! You know perfectly well what I am talking about! They were here yesterday!"  
  
Dobby begin backing up a little faster now. "Well, you see, sir, the book said it wasn't good for you to have so many sweets, and you had been eating a lot of sweets, so Dobby...well...."  
  
"Well?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Dobby threw the ice cream away sir, for Draco Malfoy's own good.."  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I'm going to give you a fifteen second head start, and I hope that book has a great chapter on first-aid."  
  
Harry apparated close to the front door of the small cottage. He was tired, and so glad to be home. He hoped Draco hadn't been too bored while he was gone. As he turned the key in the lock, he heard something smash, followed by a high-pitched squeal and several expletives from a certain blond.  
  
Throwing open the door, he was greeted with the sight of his very pregnant boyfriend in a ratty blue robe with mismatched socks, chasing an obviously terrified house-elf around the living room.  
  
"What is going on here?" Harry cried.  
  
Dobby ran over to Harry, grasping his hand to pat it over and over.  
  
"Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby did not know. Dobby must be getting back to Hogwarts now, Harry Potter." He looked back over his shoulder. "Dobby is SO sorry, Harry Potter," he whispered. And with that, he was gone.  
  
//24th January, 9:18 p.m.  
  
(Excerpt only from Draco's Diary....)  
  
Tossed the damn book out the window. Vicious squirrels tore it apart. Very glad Harry is home, I missed him so much. And from the tone in his voice just now, I would say he missed me too....  
  
End of Chapter V.II. 


	8. Mother and Child Reunion

And once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and the suggestions. (They usually wind up finding a place in the story, hint-hint).  
  
This chapter has references to the prequel to this story, Reverso, also archived at FanFiction.  
  
This chapter also earns the R rating, (it is Valentine's Day after all) please don't read if it offends.  
  
Next chapter will see a new twist on an old tradition, yes folks, it's baby shower time!  
  
Chapter VIII. Mother and Child Reunion  
  
//13th Febuary 11:30 p.m.  
  
I can't sleep.  
  
I know I should try to get some rest, but I got an owl today from my Mum, letting me know she is coming to visit.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
I want to see her, I miss her so much, but I, I don't know. I haven't seen her since June of last year, during Father's trial. I have so many questions, some I'm not even sure I want answers for. I guess the baby can tell I'm nervous, seems like it's turning flips in there. Seems odd to call the baby an "it", I've been wondering more and more lately what "it" is. And I'm getting a little scared, I have to admit. I'm almost seven months now. Harry is being wonderful (if you don't count him sending Dobby to "take care" of me for a week) and I don't want to worry him.  
  
It's nearly midnight now, so I will try to get some sleep. Good night, little one.  
  
Grandma will be here soon.//  
  
14th Febuary 9:49 a.m.  
  
Harry brought eggs, toast, bacon and jam to the table for a late breakfast.  
  
Draco had been very quiet all morning, his mind a thousand miles away. Harry pulled out the closest chair from the table and sat down. Draco picked at his food, moving it around the plate and back.  
  
"You know," said Harry. "You won't absorb the eggs through the fork."  
  
When this barely raised a smile, Harry had a pretty good idea what was going on.  
  
"Are you going to be ok today?" Harry asked. "I know you wanted to be alone with your Mum when she got here, but if you need me to, you know I will stay."  
  
Draco finally looked up.  
  
"No, I need to do this." He placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "But thank you, I know you would stay if I needed you. And that's all I need to know."  
  
Harry leaned in for a soft kiss.  
  
"By the way, Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.  
  
A few hours later, Draco paced the living room nervously. The letter had said she would arrive at noon, and Narcissa was never late. She had always looked down on those who "couldn't be bothered to be punctual."  
  
Draco smoothed the wrinkles down from his maternity robe, dark green silk that came just below his knees, with black trousers. Madame Magnolia was having a lovely time designing his outfits, and usually brought one to two a week now. They were getting more and more elaborate, as this one had intricate silver clasps all the way down the front.  
  
At exactly twelve noon there was a soft knocking on the door.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and walked over to grasp the handle.  
  
Narcissa stood in the doorframe in a black and red flowing dress, her hair pulled back in a golden clasp. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of her very pregnant son, but then returned to a neutral gaze, unsure of herself for what may have been the first time in her life. Draco motioned for her to come in to the cottage.  
  
"Mother," he stated politely.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Please have a seat," Draco waved toward the couch in the living room. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Narcissa sat down, folding her cloak across the arm of the couch. "Yes, that would be lovely. So this is where you and...and Harry live."  
  
Draco returned from the kitchen with the teapot and cups, setting them down on the table.  
  
"Yes, Harry and I live here. Since last June." He fumbled with the teacup, not sure where to go from here.  
  
"Um, are you doing well?" Draco finally asked.  
  
"I am alright." she half-smiled. "It has been difficult running the manor alone, of course, but it is getting easier. I think the house-elves are actually starting to listen to me."  
  
Draco nodded. He understood her meaning. The house-elves, save for Dobby, only obeyed Lucius. But since he had been in Azkaban for nearly a year, they were beginning to believe he wasn't coming back.  
  
"That's good, " Draco stated.  
  
Long tense moments passed. There were so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask. He had meant to make small talk for awhile, ask how everyone was, but the words were out before he could stop...  
  
"Mother," he asked."Did you know?"  
  
Narcissa looked at the teacup in her hands, which had begun to shake slightly.  
  
"Know?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," Draco went on. "Did you know how Father treated me? Did you know of the beatings? The curses he 'practiced' on me so I would learn them?"  
  
Draco was shouting now, hardly aware of the volume of his voice. It was all coming out, all the hurt, the scars, the desperate questions. The dam he had built for so many years was finally breaking open.  
  
"Did you know of the night he tried to make me take the Dark Mark?! Did you.."  
  
"STOP!" she cried. "Please, stop."  
  
Draco noticed the tears beginning to form in his mother's eyes.  
  
"Yes," she sniffled. "Yes, I knew what he was doing. He was..." She broke off in sobs, placing the teacup on the table.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked, a bit more harshly than he intended.  
  
"He was doing those things to me too." she said softly.  
  
Draco leaned toward her. "What?"  
  
"He, he beat me, and used the curses on me to make sure I was 'always the perfect complement to a Malfoy'. He never considered me an equal, only as an accessory. And you," she nodded, "were the heir, the one to carry on the name, to walk in his father's horrible footsteps..."  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Draco broke in. "Why did you let him do those things to you, to me..."  
  
"I couldn't!" Narcissa cried. "I tried to protect you when you were little, but he only beat me, and YOU, more every time I tried. After a while, I told myself you were safer if I let him do what he wanted. And after a while, I believed it. I believed he was right, that I was being unreasonable, and that you needed to learn how to be a Malfoy, and...so did I. At the trial, all I could think about was what he had drilled into my thoughts for so long: to hate the Potters, to protect the Death Eaters, to serve Voldemort...."  
  
"What changed?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your letter." Narcissa smiled. "The way you spoke of Harry, of the baby. Of how much you loved him, and how much he loved you. I remember the night you were born, I was so happy. You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Even your father was happy, and for a brief moment, I had delusions that we would be a real family. But then I remembered him only being pleased that you were a boy, and that you would 'carry on the proud tradition of the Malfoys', and how 'pleased the Dark Lord would be'. She cried freely now. "I was crushed! I knew then I could never have real love, not from Lucius, nor for you. I would never earn it from him, and..."  
  
She looked into Draco's silvery eyes.  
  
"And I would never deserve to love you."  
  
Draco shook his head. "You're wrong, Mother," he stated. "Did you know how Harry and I found each other? I was standing on a tower at school at midnight, convinced that no one loved me and never would, that I was the biggest failure in wizard history, and that I was going to do everyone a favor and remove myself from the world."  
  
Narcissa gasped. "Draco!"  
  
"I did jump, but Harry was there, and he tried to grab me. We both wound up falling off the tower."  
  
"But how did..." his Mum began.  
  
"Harry used a spell, turned out to be the wrong one, or the right one, depending on your point of view. It reversed our memories. We could see each others', and learned we had more in common than we had ever known. Harry has never had it easy, either. I always thought he was the golden boy, but like being a Malfoy, it had its price. The spell also stopped time for a moment, close to the ground, which is how we avoided being scraped up with a spoon the next day."  
  
A slight blush colored his cheeks. "We, uh, also realized we had, well, feelings for each other, and, well..."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "Obviously," she stated as she placed her hand on Draco's stomach, bringing a slight kicking against her palm.  
  
"My grandchild," she beamed. "I don't want to make the same mistakes again, Draco. I want to be there for you, for your family. I love you. I just wish I would have had the courage to show it before..."  
  
"Mum," Draco whispered. "It's over." Mother and son wrapped their arms around each other, holding for dear life. "We start from today."  
  
Later that evening, long after Narcissa had gone home, Draco was lying on the bed, writing in his diary.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Harry sing-songed as he climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Teaching the squirrels how to knit," he said matter-of-factly."What does it look like I'm doing?" he grinned.  
  
"It looks like you are writing in your diary, which you know I approve of, because it's going to be a wonderful thing to look back on as our child gets older, but seeing as how it is Valentine's Day, I can think of something else that will be nice to look back on...."  
  
"Why, Mr. Potter," Draco purred. "Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Damn right I am," Harry growled as he gently took the book from Draco's hand and laid it onto the nightstand. Quickly, he managed to rid them both of the pajama bottoms they were wearing. Sitting up in the bed, Harry gently pulled Draco back against him, the blond sitting between his legs. Harry slid his hands around onto his lover's chest, leaning forward to drag his mouth across the back of Draco's neck. He was rewarded with a deep moan as Draco melted against him, his head laid back on Harry's shoulder as the kisses moved toward his waiting mouth, and Harry's hand moved even further down. Draco shivered as he felt the first touch. He could feel Harry harden against him, his breath becoming more ragged against Draco's lips. Slowly, Harry pulled Draco back toward him, even as he pushed upward, sliding gently inside, cautiously rocking back and forth to deepen the thrusts. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, loving the feeling of Harry in him, around him, pumping him with his hands and hips....  
  
Draco felt Harry thrust harder, coming deep inside him, bringing Draco to his own climax, the two of them holding each other as the shaking subsided, kissing softly.  
  
Draco whispered against Harry's lips. "Oh, by the way, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." 


	9. The Baby Shower

Home stretch, so to speak! Only one more chapter to go, and that is the birth. Any and all suggestions are appreciated.  
  
Sapphic Princess, Crystal, lildarlin and Tsuyuno- Thank you very much for the reviews!  
  
Heat Wave on Ice- The ice cream is still here, but thankfully the sardines are gone....  
  
Siriusly Black 2- Yes, I agree. Much better days for the Malfoy-Potter family....  
  
Oracle 2- Thank you so much for all your reviews and compliments! I appreciate you hanging in there with me!  
  
Spider Monkey-Demon and luin-lote- The squirrels are based on real life wildlife that visit our patio, one of which we have nick-named Giganto (This is a serious butt-kicking squirrel) and another we named Earl, who gets onto the bird feeder and knocks the seeds out to the rest of his "gang". I imagined this would be the ones around the cottage in Romania!  
  
Now, on with the show.....  
  
Chapter IX. The Baby Shower  
  
//28th March 10:04 p.m.  
  
I am having to write at the table now, since I am around eight months I can't hold the diary on my stomach anymore. I am HUGE. It seems like in the last few weeks I have gained 200 pounds or more. (Well, that may be stretching it, but it feels like it.) Harry has to help me out of chairs, and was just barely able to pull me up when I decided I could put a puzzle together on the floor the other day. Course, he thought it was hilarious. I threatened to kill him in his sleep.  
  
Hermione is giving us a baby shower tomorrow here at the cottage. Harry and I have already turned the guest room into a nursery, and we finally found a beautiful crib in the village last week. I sort of wish I knew what the baby will be, but we have decided to wait and be surprised. Madame Pomfrey has been checking me every two weeks now, and she is going to meet us at the wizard hospital here in Romania when the time comes. I have to admit, I don't know what to expect, and I'm becoming a little bit, no, a LOT anxious now. Madame Pomfrey told me when it's time for the baby to come, I will, well, change until after the birth. She said when I go into labor, I will look like a GIRL down there. I just hope everything changes BACK after the baby is born.  
  
Or I will feed Harry to the squirrels. Right after I kill him in his sleep.//  
  
//29th March 6:35 p.m.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Hermione," Draco complimented after waddling down the stairs, holding to Harry's arm for balance.  
  
The living room was decorated in pinks, blues, greens and yellows, with a long table to the side filled with all sorts of tasty food. There was an equally long table on another side of the wall, for the presents.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "And look at you! You look great, and so...."  
  
"So whale-like?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "No, of course not, you look glowing."  
  
"She's right, you know," Harry stated as he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. "You do look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Draco whispered. "You look rather fetching yourself tonight."  
  
Hermione began to fuss with the cake just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh," she exclaimed. "Guests are here already. I'll get it, you two have a seat."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry laughed. He leaned over to Draco. "She's gone into hostess mode," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, " Draco nodded. "Bossy-boots and all." He glanced over to see Hermione hugging Mrs. Weasley. "And I hope she never changes."  
  
Over the next thirty minutes, the small cottage was filled to capacity. Besides Mrs. Weasley, guests included Narcissa, Ginny, Fred, George, Hagrid,Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Trelawney and Professor Dumbledore. Harry brought cake and chips to Draco, who was fielding question after question concerning the baby. He didn't seem to mind at all, on the contrary, Draco looked happier than many of the guests could ever remember. At 7:30, everyone came back into the living room at the urging of the hostess.  
  
"Ok, everyone," Hermione called out. "Time to open the presents. Draco, you sit over here," she pointed at a soft chair near the gift table, "and I'll hand them to you. Let's see, this one...is from Profesor Trelawney."  
  
Draco opened the coloful gift to find a rather large book.  
  
"It's a dream journal," Profesor Trelawney stated. "For when the little one is old enough to record their dreams. You never know when one might have the inner eye."  
  
"Thank you, Profesor." Draco grinned. "This is very nice."  
  
Hermione handed Draco a long badly wrapped package. "This one is from Fred and George."  
  
Harry looked it over. "This won't blow up when he opens it, will it?"  
  
"No, no," George shook his head. "Just open it."  
  
"Oh, wow," Draco exclaimed. "a Firebolt 5 racing broom."  
  
Harry turned to Fred and George. "I don't think the baby will ride this for a while," he laughed. "But this is really nice of you guys. You shoudn't have."  
  
Draco interrupted. "Hey, if that's what they wanted to give the baby, why should we stop them? I will have to make sure it's safe for our child though, maybe use it until they are ready, you know? Break it in a bit."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Draco another present, wrapped in plain brown paper. "This one is from Hagrid."  
  
Inside was a small gray wool cloak, with a beautiful silver clasp.  
  
Harry held it up. "Hagrid, this is gorgeous. Thank you."  
  
"Made it meself," Hagrid said proudly. "Started on it right aft' I foun' out 'bout the baby."  
  
The tiny cloak was passed around to the other guests for a closer look.  
  
While they were admiring Hagrid's gift, Hermione picked up a medium sized box with a dark blue ribbon. "And this one is from Profesor Snape."  
  
Inwardly Harry shuddered. He was never really sure if Snape had forgiven him or not for being James' son, for invading Snape's memories in the pensive in fifth-year, and just basically for existing. Draco trusted him, though, and it was important that he be there for him. But Snapy didn't seem the type to bring fluffy baby gifts to a shower, so what...  
  
"A cauldron," Draco stated as he lifted it out of the box. "Size one, pewter and copper," he read from the bottom of the cauldron. "And hey, check this out..." He showed the guests a box filled with containers of various ingredients. "My First Potion Kit- amaze your friends and scare your parents with ten easy-to-brew potions."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Well, thanks," he stated as he looked at Profesor Snape.  
  
Severus looked quite pleased with himself. "Quite welcome. Never hurts to get started early, you know."  
  
"On what," Harry whispered to Draco,"burning the house down?"  
  
Hermione quickly placed the next gift in Draco's sort-of lap. "This one is from Ginny."  
  
Draco opened the gift to find two small stuffed animals, a lion and a dragon. Between them was a parchment rolled and tied with a golden ribbon.  
  
"These are darling," Harry exclaimed. "We'll put them in the baby's room."  
  
Draco unrolled the parchment. "Thank you VERY much Ginny. I have a feeling we will be using this one fairly soon."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a certificate," Ginny explained. "Good for five separate baby sitting sessions."  
  
Harry took the paper from Draco. "Yes, thank you, Ginny. This should come in handy."  
  
"No problem," she exclaimed. "Since I was the youngest, I only got to play with dolls."  
  
Fred leaned over toward George. "If she had babysat herself, she wouldn't be too keen on it, now would she? Remember when she got your wand and turned the chickens into twenty-feet-tall rabbits? I still get nightmares about that one."  
  
"Here you go, Draco." Hermione said as she set a large bag beside his chair. "This is from Professor McGonagall."  
  
The bag was filled with diapers, lotions, bath items and the like.  
  
"You can never have too much of these," she smiled. "The bag is enchanted to be bottomless. As you run out, more will appear."  
  
"This is wonderful, Professor," Harry exclaimed. "Thank you very much."  
  
Hermione of course gave a gift of books. "The Many Adventures of Erin the Elf", "Baby's First Spells" and a Muggle book, "Pat the Bunny," she explained. "Now let's see, oh, this one is from your Mum, Draco."  
  
She placed an elegantly wrapped package in his lap. Carefully he took the ribbon off, and found a stunning silver feeding set, with bowl, cup, spoon and fork.  
  
"Wow," Harry stated."Thank you, Narcissa. This is beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome, Harry." she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Mother, thank you. I think I remember having a set like this."  
  
"Yes, you did," she explained. "Your GrandMum Malfoy gave it to you when you were born. I had these engraved for you."  
  
Draco looked at the cup. Etched into it were the initials M and P, entwined together.  
  
"They're wonderful, Mother. Thank you."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Narcissa walked over to her son and embraced him.  
  
"I love you, sweetheart," she whispered. "And congratulations."  
  
"I love you too, Mum." Draco sniffed. "Thank you."  
  
She turned to Harry, also pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you for saving my son, in more ways than one. He loves you, and you obviously love him."  
  
"I do," Harry nodded. "More than life itself."  
  
"Always remember how you feel right now, no matter what happens. Promise me that."  
  
"Always," Harry said softly. "Always."  
  
Molly stood off to the side, a stern look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't trust Narcissa," she whispered. "Why the sudden change? And where was she when her son tried to take his life? Where was she after the trial, when Draco desperately needed his mother? No, I don't trust her at all."  
  
Hermione brought another present to Draco. "And this one is from Mrs.Weasley." Draco opened the box , finding it filled with a tiny sweater, several homemade sleepers, bottles and a plastic feeding set.  
  
"Thank you, Molly," Draco said. "These are really nice."  
  
"You're welcome, Draco. I thought it would be nice to have some 'practical' items for the baby. After all, a silver feeding set is very nice and all, but you have to have something the little one can actually use."  
  
Narcissa glared at Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, very, thoughtful of you, Molly. Good thing you brought those, or else the poor little one may have starved..."  
  
"Well, well!" Hermione exclaimed. "Looks like we still have a couple of more gifts. This one is from Dobby."  
  
Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "Yes, Dobby could not come this evening, but he wanted me to bring his gift for him."  
  
Wrapped in a tea towel were a small pair of knitted booties, one pink and one blue. "I guess he recovered from his week with me," Draco laughed.  
  
"He also sent an odd gift," Dumbledore continued. "Hermione put it in the freezer. A quart of Dragon Delight Choco-Peanut Caramel Deluxe ice cream. He said you would remember."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Draco smiled. "Poor Dobby. I guess I was a little hard on him."  
  
"And this," Dumbledore leaned forward, "is from me."  
  
Draco took a thin silver chain with a tiny crystal charm from the headmaster.  
  
"This is stunning," Draco stated. "Thank you."  
  
"The charm has an elaborate protection spell infused inside it, one I created for this child alone. It may come in very handy one day."  
  
Harry stood to hug the elderly wizard. "You have no idea how much we appreciate this, and you. Thank you." He turned to face the remaining guests. "And thank all of you for being here, for all the gifts. It really means a lot."  
  
Harry helped Draco up from the chair. "To both of us," he smiled.  
  
//29th March 11:14 p.m.  
  
(Excerpt only from Draco's Diary)  
  
The baby shower was wonderful, save for a tense moment between Molly and Mum, but I imagine that will get better with time. At least Mum didn't hex Mrs. Weasley, which is what she would have done this time last year....  
  
Harry is already asleep. He looks so peaceful. Only one more month, and I have a feeling 'peaceful' may be the last thing our nights will be for awhile. It will be worth it though. I am anxious, but excited. Good night little one.  
  
Not much longer now.....//  
  
End of Chapter IX. 


	10. Don't Ever Touch Me Again

This is the last chapter for this story, and I thank all of you who have reviewed and offered suggestions. You have all been wonderful and I love you all! I am actually going to miss writing this story myself. (Sob) I hope you have had as much fun reading as I have had writing "Reverso" and "9 Months".  
  
I would like to start on another soon, and I am asking for any and all suggestions. Of course it would be Harry and Draco, but I would love to know what type of story would intrest the readers. Please, please give me some suggestions!  
  
Again, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They were truly appreciated!  
  
Chapter X. Don't Ever Touch Me Again  
  
//25th April 9:31 p.m.  
  
Not much to write tonight. I have been feeling a bit odd today, small pains in my back, so I decided to turn in early. Madame Pomfrey checked me yesterday and said it could be any time now. I'm a little nervous, but nothing like Harry. He's a complete wreck! Every time I make the slightest noise he is right there, asking me if I'm o.k., do I need anything, should he get my bags, and my favorite, "is your thing still there, or are you a girl yet?"  
  
Yeah, that one really helps.  
  
Still, I can't help but feel it won't be long now.//  
  
//26th April 2:39 a.m.  
  
Draco couldn't sleep no matter what position he was in. His back was really starting to hurt now, and getting worse. Plus he really had to pee. As usual, he thought. It seemed he had spent at least three-fourths of the last month in the bathroom. He slid out of bed, trying not to wake Harry, and walked quietly across the floor. Once in the bathroom, he pulled the pajama bottoms down, and stopped cold.  
  
"It's gone," Draco whispered. "I...I.."  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought, "O.k., so this is why I have been hurting tonight and I need to remain calm and wake Harry and we will go to the hospital and Madame Pomfrey will come and everything will be alright," but what came out was:  
  
"HARRY!!!!"  
  
"Wha...DRACO?!"  
  
Harry bolted upright, throwing the covers hither and yond, falling onto the floor as he reached for his glasses. He quickly scrambled to his feet and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"ARE YOU OK?" He yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
Draco stood in the middle of the bathroom, pajamas on the floor.  
  
"I..I... think," he stammered, "I'm in labor."  
  
"Now?" Harry croaked.  
  
Draco looked at his open-mouthed, wide-eyed boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I was, but I think I'll put it off till next week. YES, now. I think we need to..to. OW!"  
  
Harry ran forward to catch Draco before he fell.  
  
"Dra, are you alright? Talk to me."  
  
"Yes, I...it hurts...I think it's getting worse." Draco clung to Harry as he tried to stand back up. "We need to go..."  
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Harry felt something warm on his legs.  
  
"O.k, that's not good." Draco stated.  
  
"What, what just happened?" Harry cried.  
  
"My water broke."'  
  
"Oh, gods" was Harry's soft reply.  
  
Five minutes later Harry had Draco dressed and suitcase in hand, ready to go down the stairs. He knew he had to use the fireplace to alert Madame Pomfrey, and she would meet them at the hospital.  
  
"Ready, Dra?" Harry asked as he held to the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, I...ARGH"  
  
"Draco?! What happened?"  
  
Draco gritted the word through his teeth. "Contraction."  
  
Harry waited until Draco righted himself again.  
  
"Let's go, sweetie," Harry urged. "I think we need to get to the hospital as soon as we can."  
  
They had barely made it to the end of the stairs when Draco stopped again, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Harry!" He cried. "Get Madame Pomfrey. NOW!"  
  
Harry scrambled for the floo powder, tossing it into the grate. "Madame Pomfrey's chamber, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
Harry got onto his knees and stuck his head into the green flames now dancing in the fireplace.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Are you there?! It's Harry. Draco's in labor!"  
  
In a moment Poppy appeared in front of her own fireplace, still in nightclothes and dressing gown.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. "Were is Draco now?"  
  
"He's on the couch." Harry replied. "And he's in a lot of pain. The contractions seem to be awfully close together."  
  
"I see, " Poppy stated. "Harry, I need you to check to see how much Draco has dilated."  
  
Harry leaned forward a bit more. "How much he's what?"  
  
"Dilated, Harry. I need you to check where the baby will come out, and see how much it has opened."  
  
"Oh, Merlin..." Harry whispered."Ok, hold on...."  
  
Harry wrestled Draco out of the same pajamas he had wrestled on him a few minutes earlier, and helped him to lay down on the couch. A minute later he was back at the fireplace.  
  
"I'm not really sure, Madame Pomfrey, but I don't think it normally looks like that."  
  
"Harry, I don't think Draco is going to make it to the hospital. I am coming there. Make sure Draco is comfortable and I will get my medical bag."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry stated.  
  
Draco clutched his stomach and leaned up from the couch. "Harry!"  
  
"I'm coming, Dra!" He yelled. Harry scrambled over to the couch, still on his knees.  
  
"Do you need anything, are you comfortable, do you...."  
  
"I would like," Draco half growled, "something to cover with, and something to take away this pain!"  
  
Harry leaned back and stood up. "Right, o.k....cover...cover..." he searched around the living room and found a blue throw. "Here you go, sweetie, let me..."  
  
"FUCK!" Draco yelled as the next contraction hit. "HARRY!"  
  
Harry dropped the throw and looked from the couch to the fireplace and back again. "Dra...oh, man, ok...I'm here, it's ok. Madame Pomfrey will be here soon, she said you won't make it to the hospital, so she's coming here and it will be alright, and..."  
  
"Harry," Draco breathed.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Give me the damn throw and get me something for pain!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, but he really wished... "Madame Pomfrey!" Harry yelled as Poppy stepped through the fireplace. Harry all but ran to get her, pulling her toward the cursing blond on the couch.  
  
"He's in a lot of pain. Can you give him something?" Oh, please, give him something, Harry thought.  
  
Poppy examined Draco before addressing Harry. "No, I'm sorry, he's too far along now, and it wouldn't be good for the baby."  
  
Draco yelled louder at the next contraction, cursing everyone and anyone he ever knew.  
  
"Harry," Madame Pomfrey coached. "You need to help Draco. He is almost fully dilated, and it won't be long now."  
  
"What do I need to do?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Get some pillows to prop him up with, and some towels."  
  
"Right!" Harry exclaimed as he ran back up the stairs. Even though he was in the bathroom upstairs when it hit, Harry heard the next contraction loud and clear.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, YOU DAMN BASTARD, YOU DID THIS TO ME.!"  
  
"Oh, man," Harry shook his head. "That ain't good."  
  
Harry brought the pillows and the towels to the couch, unsure of what he should do next.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? Is this normal?" Harry asked.  
  
She smiled at him as she propped Draco up with the pillows. "Yes, Harry, this is normal. I wouldn't take anything Draco says right now to heart. He is in horrible pain, and you are the obvious target for that anger. He will forget all about it when the baby is born."  
  
"Ok," Harry stammered. "What should I do now?"  
  
"Help him breathe, like we talked about before. Take one of the towels and run some cool water on it for his face."  
  
Harry did as he was told, kneeling beside the moaning blond.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie," Harry whispered. "It will be over soon. Breathe like we practiced, remember? In and out, in and out...AIEEE!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked up to find not one, but TWO men in a lot of pain. In the midst of one of the worst contractions yet, Draco had reached out and grabbed the...well, the source of his predicament.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BREATHE! I AM IN PAIN AND I AM NOT GOING TO DO ANY DAMN BREATHING EXERCISES AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN! I WILL FEED YOUR NUTS TO THE SQUIRRELS!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco," Poppy smiled. "let Harry go, that's it, come on...,"  
  
Slowly Draco relaxed his grip, leaving Harry to collapse on the floor.  
  
"Sorry," Poppy stated, "should have warned you to watch for that."  
  
"Does that happen often?" Harry squeaked.  
  
"All the time," she smiled.  
  
One hour later, Harry was sitting behind Draco on the couch, his legs on either side, having replaced the pillows with himself to help the tired blond push.  
  
"Harry..." Draco breathed. "I can't do this, I can't..."  
  
"Yes, you can, Dra...come on, sweetie, one more push, come on...."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked up over the throw. "He's right, Draco, come on, big push, almost there...."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and leaned forward, Harry leaning against him....until..  
  
A small cry broke the silence, a cry growing louder as Madame Pomfrey wrapped the towel around the newborn.  
  
Harry and Draco leaned forward, mesmerized by the sound of the tiny child, their child, whlie Poppy tied off and cut the cord.  
  
"Gentlemen," she smiled as she lay the little one on Draco's chest. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
Later that morning, Harry walked into Draco's room at the hospital. "How ya doing?" He smiled as he sat down on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Good. Sore, but good." Draco grinned. "She's gorgeous, isn't she Harry?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Course, she looks a lot like you, so she has to, right?"  
  
Draco laughed. "She looks just as much like you, especially with that raven hair."  
  
"But she's got those silver-blue eyes of yours, you know. You know we will have to kill a few boyfriends to set an example to the others when she starts dating."  
  
Draco smiled broadly. "True....Oh, and by the way, Harry, those things I said to you while I was in labor? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just...."  
  
"Out of your mind in pain?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. And sorry about, you know..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's ok, I don't think you did any permanent damage." Harry laughed.  
  
"That reminds me.." Draco trailed off as he pulled the covers up a bit. "Yep, it's back. Just wanted to make sure."  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what I was thinking before you came in?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What day is it?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "It's the 26th of April..."  
  
Suddenly it hit him. One year ago they had fallen from the top of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"I was going to end my life that day," Draco whispered. "And you saved me. Now there is a new life in the world, because of us, because we saved each other."  
  
Harry leaned forward to slide his hand down Draco's cheek. "I love you so much," he said softly. "And I love the daughter you gave me."  
  
"I love you too," Draco smiled as Harry kissed him gently.  
  
"Ahem." A nurse pushed a small bassinet into the room. "Would you like to feed your daughter?"  
  
"Definately!" Draco exclaimed. "Although we may need a little help to begin with."  
  
"She's a beautiful baby," the nurse continued."Do you have a name yet?"  
  
"Yes,we do," Harry answered. He took the baby from the nurse and sat back down on the bed with Draco.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Ivy Rose Malfoy-Potter," he smiled. "This is your mum, and I'm your dad. And we will always love you."  
  
The End 


End file.
